the beginning of the end
by madame bloodbathe
Summary: Damien hasnt seen Mongrelle for months. Why has she suddenly appeared? and What has she brought with her? final amazon fic (from me)caution: lots of violence and blood
1. Default Chapter

Foreword: Since leaping out of a fifth story window Mongrelle has not been seen by the amazons. Not unusual I know but, considering that Damien has not seen her either and neither have her parents it is very likely that something is wrong.  
  
**Story starts here**

 "What do you mean you didn't notice? She's been gone for three months, maybe more!!" 

Tye shrugged, "I honestly didn't notice that she wasn't here. Just cos you're not getting any."

 Damien walked into the corridor and began to sob. He heard Vix and Lore chastise Tye for her uncalled for outburst. Matt, Jeff and Shane were chasing their kids around the corridors and dressing rooms to his left and Luna was standing directly to his right. 

"Aaaargh!" Damien leapt away from his girlfriend's mother shaking, she hadn't been next to him a minute ago. Cold hands grabbed at his throat from behind, he spun to face Mongrelle's father, Gangrel. "Sorry De-man… force of habit." 

Luna took this opportunity to set up three chairs in the corridor behind Damien, momentarily enjoying the shock on his face as she wrenched him down beside her by his waistband. 

"Where's Mongrelle?"

 Damien fell to the floor, " I swear I don't know." 

Gangrel picked Damien up, punched him square in the face then sat him down between himself and his partner in crime again. "No really, where is she?" 

Damien threw himself upon their mercy and wrapped himself around Luna's legs. "I swear I don't know where she is . all I do know is that she's been gone for about three months. You have to believe me!" 

Luna laughed, "three months? We're the least of your problems if she's been gone three months." she kicked him hard in the ribs and walked away laughing. 

Gangrel ran a hand through his hair and his tongue over his fangs while he thought of an easy way to tell Damien what was going on. He couldn't find one. Damien got to his knees in front of the vampire warrior. 

"did she leave me?"

 Gangrel stood, he picked up Damien by the seat of his pants open the Amazon/Hardy boyz locker room and effortlessly threw him in. "CONGRATULATIONS!" he yelled as Damien flew through the air and landed in Vix and Matt's laps. 

Matt and Vix were previously in the middle of an incredibly important passionate embrace and they were now incredibly pissed off.

 Matt pushed Damien to the floor and tried to cover up his embarrassment. "So . what's for dinner? " 

Vix gave him an unamused glare, "I hope you're joking." 

"No really," Matt nudged her, "and presuming you want to live to see another day." 

Vix put her hand on the front of Matt's trousers and squeezed. 

Matt went a funny color then he squeaked "uh, hunny dearest. What are you doing?"

 Vix smiled sweetly. "I'm waiting for you to finish your threat and I would advise you to choose your next few words…very…carefully." 

"I'll cook?" 

Vix nodded and let go.

 Matt lay on the ground very still while everyone else laughed. Lore looked at her watch. Jeff painted his fingernails and the children played on the floor quietly. Damien was sitting on the floor poking Matt, He (Damien) looked puzzled. Then he looked at Lore, Vix and Tye.

 "Lore, Tye, Vix. If a guy that you don't know very well throws you into a room without breaking a sweat and says congratulations while his wife laughs evilly. What does that mean?"

 All three Amazons looked at each other and shrugged. 

Tye looked at him funny. "Why?" 

Mongrelle burst in carrying a black bundle, a red bundle and a green bundle. She dumped them on Damien and attempted to leave without explanation. Matt and Jeff blocked her way. She turned back to Damien without striking either of the Hardys. Damien looked up with dark puzzled eyes. Eyes that shot open when the red bundle began to cry.

 Mongrelle bowed her head and adjusted her mirrored sunglasses. "Silence, demon." She said quietly. 

The bundle stopped immediately 

Tye laughed loudly, everyone else was in severe shock. "This is a joke right?" Tye laughed picking up the green bundle carelessly. "Is it voice activated?" She gasped when a week-old baby fell out and landed in Damien's lap. 

The amazons looked at Elle trying to see her eyes through her reflective glasses. 

"What are their names?" Damien picked up the tiny infant and carefully re- wrapped it. Mongrelle looked really guilty. She looked Damien square in the eyes although she knew he couldn't tell. 

She sighed and picked up the green bundle. "This is Lucifer, you first born son." She handed the child to Damien, he had hair the color of fire and eye's like emeralds. Damien embraced the child to his chest. 

"Careful he bites!" Mongrelle warned a little too late. 

"Ow, son of a…" Damien passed the child to Vix quickly.

 Elle retrieved the black bundle from Damien's lap. "This is Gabriel. I already apologized to the child, It was the pain at the time. " She explained handing Damien the golden haired, blue eyed child. "He is your second born son." 

Damien also embraced this child.

 "By the way he bites too!"

 Damien passed the child to Lore, while holding his bleeding neck. The proud though slightly bloodied father picked up the red bundle. "What about the one you called Demon?" 

Mongrelle shook her head at him, Damien just seemed to get dumber. 

"That would be Demon." 

"Oh." Damien almost hugged to ebony haired child. "Hey he's got your eyes." Damien passed a finger over the child's gums. "Ow! . And fangs." Demon's red eyes were almost hypnotic and Damien felt his eyes growing heavy. 

Mongrelle snatched the baby away and slapped Damien upside the head.  
  
"I fear Demon may possess hypnotic and predatory powers," said Mongrelle while scooping up the remainder of her unholy trio, "that he is not yet ready to harness." 

Lore stood, "gentleman will you leave us?" 

Damien, Matt and Jeff looked at her funny.

 "You heard me move your fat, dumb asses in the direction of away!" 

The guys shrugged and left, they had a six-man tag to get to anyway. 

Vix shooed Brian, Jessica, Hallie and Luke in the direction of the locker room of the Baby-sitters of Destruction, while Lore wrote a note telling Taker and Kane to watch the kids. She pinned it to Tamsin's shirt and sent her after them.

 Tye cornered Mongrelle who had just sat down to organize her children.

 "So…Who'd you steal 'em from?" Tye inquired while poking Lucifer until he latched onto her hand and bit into it. 

Mongrelle detached Lucifer from Tye and held him close. 

"If you must know, I'll use small words to explain it to your dumb ass. Okay?" 

Tye nodded. Lore and Vix sat with her opposite Mongrelle and waited.  
  
"You saw me and Damien jump out of the window right?" the Amazons nodded collectively. "Well, when Damien got back to the hotel he was still pumped on adrenaline and we couldn't help but…"

 Tye stopped her, "no! Please don't go into detail . it sickens me." 

Mongrelle looked away from her infants to meet Tye's gaze. She smiled showing her fangs.

 "Very well… Anyway I knew that I was carrying these three as soon as we." she looked at Tye "finished up!" 

Tye got up and left, "that's' really fucked up, dude. I didn't need to know that!" she said before exiting and slamming the door. 

This caused the babies to cry. Elle glare at the door, she held each child up to her throat. The children knew instinctively to feed. Vix watched in horror, Lore in fascination. Elle's babies fell asleep after feeding, all of them making soft gurgling noises. 

She continued, "I left Damien that night. Didn't he tell you that I wasn't there when he woke up?" answered by shaking heads, Elle put her children down on the couch and rose to her feet. "Come on, I need to walk around. My ass is killing me." 

The amazons minus Tye strode through the corridors.

 "So you left Damien. why?" Lore asked. 

"I didn't want him to get hurt. When you're pregnant as you guys know you have severe mood swings. When you're pregnant and you're a vampire, you destroy cars, buildings. You maim people cos you have to feed almost constantly." 

Mongrelle stopped talking as Stephanie McMahon and Stacey Keibler walked past suspiciously.

 Vix stopped walking and stared them into the ground, "they're up to something." But not feeling threatened, the amazons again started walking.  
  
"Being a vampire you heal faster than mortals. Sometimes up to 3 times faster and while that is good….okay. Imagine the first three months of your pregnancy for me. Imagine having to go through all the nausea, dizziness and mood swings in one month. Basically what you guys went through in nine months, I went through in three." 

Vix and Lore stopped and looked at Mongrelle in shock. 

"And I had three little angels, 10lbs and 2oz each." 

Elle suddenly took off her sunnies, the poor thing was exhausted, her red eyes were sunken and her skin was hanging off her bones.

 "Oh hunny." Vix hugged Elle to the point of almost breaking her. But Lore was thinking of other things. 

"Hey! Why is our locker room open?!" Lore exclaimed.

 Mongrelle pushed Vix to the ground and sped into the locker room knocking over Lore on the way. "De? Gabe? Luci (pronounced lukie)?. ARRRGHH!!!" Mongrelle screamed, rushing out of the locker room, again knocking over Vix and Lore. Now there would be hell to pay. The bitch was back!  
  
Stacey and Stephanie were in the ring addressing Stacey's 'totally not cool' title loss when Mongrelle rushed out. This confused everyone in the building except Lore and Vix. possibly Tye. Mongrelle did everything but rip their throats out. She had to be dragged off by twelve ("count 'em 12 JR.") officials including Sgt. Slaughter.

 Keibler and McMahon were rushed to hospital and stuck in I.C.U (intensive care unit). After realizing that Stacey and Stephanie were innocent Mongrelle decided, then and there, that it was the other divas that had stolen her children. 

She threw the officials aside and stalked her way to the women's locker room. 

**At the amazon locker room**

 Inside the amazon dressing room Lore and Vix were trying to explain to Tye, Damien, the hardy boyz and Vince why their friend was going on a near- homicidal rampage. It wasn't going down well.

 "Maybe it's just more mood swings?" Damien hoped out loud. 

"Mr. McMahon!" a frightened stagehand rushed in. 

Vince closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. "Yep?" 

"It's Mongrelle! She's hit the women's locker room sir! And hit hard. There's blood and thong's everywhere!" he adjusted his head set and raced off. 

Vince scowled. "She's destroying everything that I've ever worked for. We have to put that bitch down!"

 "Now just a minute!" Linda McMahon walked in and took charge, "all she's doing is trying to find her babies the only way she knows how. And I'll be damned Vincent if I let you try to stop her."

 Vince went home defeated and humiliated while Linda tried to help the amazons. 

**The women's locker room** 

At the women's locker room it wasn't pretty although Lore pointed out repeatedly that the divas weren't pretty way before Mongrelle got there. Blood coated the walls, bloodied clumps of peroxided hair stuck out of the lockers showed where Mongrelle had snapped and tried to decapitate Torrie Wilson in the lockers. In a mangled heap lay Terri, Jackie, Debra and Trish. They were covered in bruises and blood. Bones protruded from shins and forearms. Shoulders and hips were dislocated and twisted out of sockets but they were still alive. The lucky ones were the four that had ceased to breathe. Jazz's injured knee had been severed cruelly from her body, she appeared to have been beaten to death with it. With her superhero sidekick cape wrapped savagely around her neck mighty molly no longer looked very mighty. Lillian Garcia had walked backstage to check on Stephanie and Stacey when she had been caught in the crossfire. Mongrelle had viscously embedded the microphone in Lillian's throat and watched her turn blue. Nidia was twitching on the floor her women's title brutally wedged in her stomach.  
  
"Shit!" said Linda, "she's not playing anymore is she?" 

The guys were rapt at being allowed into the women's locker room but now they huddled behind Vix and Lore for protection.

 Tye it seemed had taken a detour and was now enjoying someone else's company. 

There was an awkward silence in the room when Damien coughed. The amazons plus the hardyz plus Linda McMahon looked at him waiting. 

"Linda, if your daughter had just had triplets wouldn't you want to see your grandkids?" Linda nodded, Jeff and Matt exchanged worried glances. Vix and Lore looked at each other.

 "HER PARENTS!" they yelled simultaneously. 

Damien took off followed by Vix and Matt with Lore and Jeff closing fast and Linda McMahon and her cronies bringing up the rear. The posse got to the locker room of Luna and Gangrel and paused. 

"How do we know that Mongrelle even considered that her parents had the kids?" Jeff asked after five minutes of silence. 

Lore smacked him across his multicolored head. "Maybe Jeff, just maybe because of the silence in the locker room and the blood pouring out of the locker room." 

Blood was gushing from under the door. Not even Vixen was game to open it.

 Linda looked disappointed, "I'm sorry I couldn't help you find her. Why don't you go back to your own kids and…" 

Linda was still talking but that's all the amazon's heard. Not even Mongrelle could accuse taker and Kane . could she? As if in response to the question everyone was afraid to ask both sets of Hardy twins and Tamsin came stampeding down the corridor bawling their eyes out. 

"What happened? What's wrong?" asked Damien afraid of the answer but already knowing what it was. 

"Mongrelle attacked grand daddy deadman and great uncle Kane" Hallie wailed. 

Although Vix and Lore knew that their friend was in considerable pain this was unforgiveable. How could they possibly stand by her now? 

Damien torn between relations of blood and the mother of his sons got the hell out of the corridor and headed for the carpark, there he found her. 

She was sitting on the roof of his black hire car her hair was messed up and soaked in blood and she had blood red scratches up her arms, the way she was sitting you could see that they were self-inflicted. On the bonnet in front of her were the three pieces of linen one black, one green and one red. Damien climbed up behind her and put his arms around his waist. Mongrelle struck out hitting him again and again, blood poured from his face but he refsed to let her go through this alone. When she saw he would not leave her she accepted his company. 

"Will I ever see them again?" she asked looking up at the stars.  
  
"I don't know," Damien said climbing to sit beside her, "I really don't know."


	2. apparently i have done something to upse...

Mongrelle turned in fury, throwing Damien away, across the car park, "well I have to know. I'm their Dame and they won't survive without me!" trembling with grief and anger, Mongrelle stalked across the asphalt and back into the arena.

Trembling with fear Damien placed the blankets lovingly on the front seat of the car and followed her. 

Apart from the Hardyz, the Amazons and the brothers of destruction the arena was deserted. At Linda mcmahon's command it had been evacuated on code black (the code for Mongrelle gone amok).

Vixen and Lore sat in the locker room with Taker and Kane, neither of whom had been badly hurt. They had merely panicked for the safety of the children. The hurricane had taken tamsin and both sets of Hardy twins back to the hotel away from the bloodshed. Matt and Jeff had gone to find Damien although it would have been quicker to split up they were scared of being alone. 

In fact, the corridor outside the boiler room was so dark and scary that those two big strong boys ran screaming down it when Damien emerged from the boiler room and tapped Matt on the shoulder. 

They didn't stop running or screaming until they got to the end of the corridor where they stopped dead in their tracks.

One of the backstage crew had stopped back and was packing up when Mongrelle ripped his head clean off his shoulders. 

I WANT THEM. I NEED THEM had been carved savagely into his back and chest.

Jeff opened his mouth to speak but very little came out. "Matt…"

Matt had realized that if Mongrelle had wanted to kill him he would be dead and that someone else must have touched his shoulder.

Damien didn't move from in front of the doors or look up from the ground, "I'm sorry for what she's done but I can't stop her. It's better if you just leave. Take your partners with you, please for their sake."

Matt didn't have to be told twice he started past Damien to their locker room. Jeff obviously did. He walked boldly up to Damien and slapped him hard across the face.

"What kind of man can't stop his girlfriends murderous rampage?"

Damien looked up at him and his icy stare pierced Jeff to his core. "I suggest you leave before she comes back because I won't entreat on your behalf."

Matt took Jeff's arm and pulled him away. "Thank you."

Jeff pulled his arm away and pushed Matt up against the wall, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THANKING HIM FOR?! HE'S NOT DOING ANYTHING FOR ANYONE!"

Matt pushed him back harder causing Jeff to fall on his ass. He looked down at his little brother, "you should be grateful for Damien. He may have saved your life and mine."

Matt grabbed Jeff's face and turned it in the direction they had just come.

Damien was walking down the corridor, his back was ripped up and bleeding. 

Jeff looked up at Matt puzzled, "I don't understand."

Matt hit him to wake up his brain, "he took the brunt of that for us. She cut him up through the crack in the door. She was after our blood Jeff. Let's go!"

Damien stood in the shadows watching them all drive away. It was up to him to ease the pain of a mother's loss.

She wasn't in the boiler room for much longer than she had to be. After Damien had moved from the door she had walked away, run away. She could smell their scent everywhere.

Damien had almost lost his mind when he got back to the boiler room and noticed Mongrelle's absence. He followed the trail of broken stuff to the top of the ramp. She was kneeling in the ring. He quietly walked up behind her. His heart almost broke as he got closer and realized that her eyes were shining with uncried tears.

"My beautiful creature of the night. Come, let us away." He looked down at her. He would not put out his arm or assist her. He knew she needed to feel strong now and if he did put his arm out to her she would rip it off and beat him with it.

Sure enough, Mongrelle climbed to her feet and walked before him to the parking lot. She slammed the door and settled down in the passenger seat. This cemented in Damien's heart that she was hurt because she hated it when he was driving, he always seemed to get them lost or make them late. 

Damien didn't drive straight to the hotel, he stopped off at an abandoned beach in the middle of a pine forest. It scared him but he knew that the moonlight and darkness comforted her. They climbed onto the roof of the car again and sat watching the pale moonlight dance on the darkened water. There they sat together in silence for hours until the sun started to come up. 

Later at the hotel Mongrelle sat on the edge of the bed heart still broken. Her crying kept Damien awake. Not because she sobbed loudly and out of control oh no quite the opposite. Mongrelle's red tears slid silently down her face and dropped heavily onto the covers. Damien sat up, she jumped. His hands slid over her shoulders but she shrugged them off and stood at the window looking at the Amazons loading their unruly kids into the various cars.

"Do you want another one?" Damien's voice cut through her troubled mind like a knife.

Over her shoulder she half-heartedly called, "what?"

His warm arms circled her waist and pulled her towards him, "another brood of your own. Do you want one?"

"What? How dare you!" 

Damien found himself on the floor, "come on, Pet. We can just make more." The instant the words were out of his mouth he regretted them.

The Amazons outside were startled by the sudden raised voice of Mongrelle. 

"YOU ASSHOLE! MY CHILDREN HAVE BEEN WRENCHED FROM ME AND ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT IS GETTING LAID! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

An uncomfortable silence followed. 

Jeff leaned over Lore's shoulder, "you reckon he got laid?"

Lore swiped, Jeff ducked. Vixen swiped from behind. 

Matt was strapping the kid's in. "don't count on it, Jeffro."

Jeff rubbed the back of his head, "why not?"

"OUT, YOU WHORESON DOG!"

Damien came crashing through the window, in his boxers. The glass had pierced his back and thin red rivulets were forming. He stood up and yelped as the glass cut deep into his feet. He looked up at Jeff's horrified face.

Damien gingerly stepped over the glass and opened the door, "I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean it that way. I just want to feel you the way I do… I mean…oh oh."

His face grew red, he'd done it again. 

Matt and Jeff hid in their respective cars with their kids. 

Lore leaned over to vixen, "I know we said we wouldn't do this anymore, but twenty bucks says he exits through the window again."

"You're on. I say the door way."

The Undertaker walked out of his room, "twenty says he makes out through the wall in between the door and the window." 

Vixen looked at Lore. They both shrugged, "alright."

Damien disappeared momentarily calling, "Babe, I didn't mean it."

"DEGENERATE BASTARD!"

A loud thump was heard and a shape of Damien appeared in the wall between the door and the window.

Taker held out his hand to the girls. 

Vixen shook her head, "nope you said make it _through_ the wall."

Mongrelle stormed out of the room with her bag on her shoulder, she walked over to the car and gently put her bag on the back seat. Damien ran out to her still in his boxers and nothing else, he had no shoes and there were bloody footprints leading out of the room.

Despite the jagged gravel, he dropped to his knees, "I beg you, don't leave me here… alone…they were my children too."

Mongrelle straightened, "what were their names?"

Damien leaned forward, "pardon?"

"Their names, cur. What are your children's names?" Mongrelle turned on her heel and dragged him to his feet. 

Damien looked at the assembled audience behind him.

Mongrelle shook him until he met her eyes again, "don't look at them they don't know either."

Damien calmly unwound Mongrelle's fingers from his tangled hair.

"Lucifer." He kissed her knuckles.

"Gabriel." He kissed the inside of her wrist.

"Demon." He kissed her forehead.

Mongrelle pulled away, "get in."

"Pardon?" Damien stepped towards her again.

She slapped him across the back of his head, "get in the car, fool. You have five seconds."

Damien raced past the others into his room grabbed his bag and ran back out to the car. He sat in the back. 

The Amazons, Hardyz and the Undertaker watched as Mongrelle turned towards the back seat. Damien got a big smile and got out to sit in the front. The car screeched away. 

"What a pitiful display." The Undertaker turned his back to the road, "you'd never catch me on my knees for a beast like her." The Undertaker winced and his blood ran cold.

The car stopped and now it was backing up. A hand appeared from the drivers' window holding a bottle. The bottle sailed through the air in a majestic arch smacking the Undertaker in the back of the head.

Jeff picked it up, "blood orange Fanta. I bet I know who was drinking this."

As they were driving Damien got a phone call telling them that, because the divas feared for their lives, their presence was not required at the show that night. Mongrelle drove all day.

Damien was now not focused on the state of his children but on the preservation of his own life. Mongrelle was a reckless driver, she had been known to forget that Damien was mortal and would die if the car crashed. He had to constantly remind her of his mortality when the needle ticked over 200 m/p/h. 

As they pulled in to the Snuggle Inn, Mongrelle shuddered violently and almost took the car into a ditch. Damien booked the room and she got her bag. Mongrelle's scream alerted him to foul play. He ran outside to find Mongrelle cradling a small limp body. Some one had staked Gabriel through the heart and placed his body in the trunk. When Damien tried to take Gabe from her, the body crumpled into dust and blew away on the breeze. 

Damien tried to keep up appearances to fool the manager that came out upon hearing the blood-curdling cry. He put his arm around her shoulders.

"God damn! did you see the size of that rat! It was damn near two feet long!" he called.

The manager laughed and went back inside. Damien tried to take her bag for her but she would not have it. She took her own bag and walked up the stairs. She walked in ahead of him, Damien locked the door and turned back to her.

"Pet what's wrong?" Damien turned to see those blood-filled tears streaming down her face. He sat next to her and offered his shoulder.

Mongrelle turned from him, "I witnessed my dead childer (not a typo) crumble in my arms. What do you think is wrong."

Damien moved towards her again, "if that was all you'd be screaming bloody murder and ripping apart cars. Tell me what's wrong."

"You wouldn't understand, you could never understand." She hissed. 

Damien took her in his arms, "try me."

She pushed him away violently, "Why can't you leave anything alone! You couldn't care less about them. I carried them for three months. My childer, YOUR CHILDREN! I didn't ask for them, I didn't want them… until I had them in my arms. Do you know what it's like to have the **only** thing you've ever really **cared** about torn from you? Now all that's there is an empty space." She stood up and looked down on him, "nothing can fill it. Definitely not you!"

Damien smiled at her. He meant it to be reassuring but in the light it looked twisted and menacing. "You don't mean that. I know you don't." he unzipped her bag and threw some thick flannel pajamas at her, "you'll feel better in the morning." Damien lifted his bag with a grunt and put the key on the bed. "I'll be next door if you need me."

She barely looked up, there was no way he was serious. The door closed and when she turned she expected to see him cowering like he always did but this time he wasn't there.

She looked at the pajamas he'd thrown at her, they were dark purple with little vampire bats on. She wiped her tears on them and walked to the window. Mongrelle watched him walk slowly to the office hunched and limping from the various attacks.

For the first time in a long time she realized how tired and mortal he was looking. Remembering that he _was_ mortal made her stand closer to the window as though he would hear her speak, "I'm so sorry. I know it's not your fault. Tomorrow everything will be fine."

Damien dropped his bag to wake up the manager. 

"Problem?" he said lighting a cigarette and smearing his greasy fingers on his sweat pants.

Damien looked up at the window was she watching him? "Um yeah. Any other rooms free?"

The manager coughed and handed over the key to the room next door to Mongrelle. 

Damien took it and laughed, "how did you know?"

The manger shrugged, "I see kids like you guys all the time and you'd be surprised how many of them sleep in separate rooms after 10 minutes."

Damien nodded, "too many. I'll bet." He walked away. Wearily climbing the stairs he stopped outside his room he looked towards her door. She wouldn't want him now that he had abandoned her at a time like this.

He lay on the bed after dumping his stuff on the floor. He looked at the grime covered ceiling, and decided to have a shave before something dropped on him. Damien could hear water running and Mongrelle singing. She was obviously in the shower trying to relax. 

Mongrelle was standing in the shower plaiting her hair and just letting the water fall. She had to apologize to him but she couldn't her pride wouldn't let her. There had to be another way. 

Damien listened to the song, it was an unusual one he couldn't quite pick where he'd heard it before. It wasn't until the chorus that he knew why she was singing it. Her voice carried well in the quiet of the night:

__

"So baby don't cry, like there's no tomorrow

After the night, there's a brand new day

And there'll be no pain and no more sorrow

So wash your face and phone my place, it'll be O.K."

Damien recognized it now. It was the song he had first serenaded her with. He heard the voice stop. And picked up the tune himself where she had left off:

__

"That's all the time that it takes, for a heart to turn to stone

So give me a sign, that a lover makes

You look around. The one you've found is back again."

The bathroom door opened and she stood there in the dingy light, a look of unspeakable pain etched into her face. Damien put down the razor and held her. They looked into each other's eyes and sang like a cheesy 70's musical:

__

"So baby don't cry, like there's no tomorrow

After the night, there's a brand new day

And there'll be no pain and no more sorrow

So wash your face and phone my place, it'll be OK".

After the song finished Damien smiled, "it's a cold night to be alone, huh?"

Mongrelle nodded and threw him down onto the bed. Damien stared up at her in shock.

"You're right," Mongrelle laughed, "three months is a long time."

*The next morning*

Mongrelle was standing by the window watching men loading their hookers into cars and driving off. She turned to look at Damien. He was asleep, worn out, utterly exhausted but happy.

Now was a good time to go and grab her stuff. She walked into her room and turned on the light. She zipped up the bag and a small piece of paper fell out.

**__**

Missing something?

Try the shower.

Mongrelle's dead blood ran colder in her icy veins. She took a deep breath and pushed the door slowly. A jar of soot/ ashes fell from the doorframe. There was a pile of Polaroid's in the shower in a bag so that they didn't get wet or ruined. Carefully stepping around the grayish brown remains of something and the shards of broken glass. Mongrelle reached over and picked up the bag. 

Damien's blissful sleep was interrupted by Mongrelle's hoarse yell. His gut told him that something was wrong. Really, really wrong.

He hurried next door to find her sitting on the bed shaking and breathing funny. He walked into the bathroom. He bent down to pick up the photos. There were 7 of them he looked at the back and saw the letters F, U, I, E, C, L, R. he couldn't distinguish the front they seemed to be someone cutting something and then a fire. He passed them to Mongrelle.

"What are these? Who are they?" 

"I don't know but if I ever find them their earthly lives are limited." Mongrelle snatched them and rearranged them L, U, C, I, F, E, R. she turned them over slowly. It showed their little Luci crying. Then it showed dark shapes shaving slices off him with razor blades. He bled over the floor in the room. The next two were him being set on fire and burning. But the last ones caused nausea to rise in Damien's stomach, the last two photos showed Luci's ashes poured into a jar and placed on the doorframe.

Damien took the discarded lighter off the carpet and set the photo's on fire, "they will be avenged my pet, should my life pay the forfeit, they will be avenged."

TBC


	3. son an heir of a mongrelle bitch

"Damn right they'll be avenged. And what's more…" Mongrelle fought for control once again. "Lets go."

Damien grabbed his bag and waited in the car while Mongrelle settled the bill. He jumped when his cell phone rang in his pocket.

"Talk to me."

The voice on the other end was dry and raspy, "be at the show boy or you will never see your mistresses child again."

"My mistress?" Damien said. 

"Yes your mistress. I'm watching her now." 

Damien's brow furrowed, "I think you've got the wrong number. I don't have a mistress. Or a wife for that matter."

The voice called into the background, "are you sure this was his number…what a dumb ass."

The voice cleared up into a normal male voice, "Damien, look I'm only going to say this once…are you listening?"

"Yes I am. Intently." 

Mongrelle got in the driver's seat. "Who are you talking to?" she chirped.

"I don't know."

"What? Is she there?" the voice got slightly higher, now it sounded worried.

"Who Mongrelle? Yeah she's here do you want to speak to her?" Damien was confused now.

"No I don't. But when I said mistress before I was referring to Mongrelle. O.K.? Do you understand now?"

Damien nodded, "yeah, now that makes complete sense."

"Good," the voice became croaky again, " be at the show boy or you will never see your mistresses child again."

The person on the other end hung up. Damien hung up and put his phone in his pocket.

"Who was it? By the look on your face it had to have been someone good." Mongrelle poked him.

Damien swallowed hard, "he said we have to be at the show or we'll never see him again."

"Who?"

"Demon."

Mongrelle reached over and took Damien's phone out of his pocket she looked at the number. It was a cell phone, she didn't recognize it. Damien looked back at the manager's office where Mongrelle had been.

Mongrelle noticed that, "what are you looking for?"

"Go and stand in the office where you were before. Don't ask. I just have a hunch."

Mongrelle shrugged and got out, she went and stood next to the desk. She turned and looked out the window at him.

Damien had gotten out of the car and was marching around the parking lot like a thing possessed. He walked up and down until he was out of her line of sight and then again, doing the same on the other side.

"What's he doing?" asked the manager.

Mongrelle turned around to face him, "I don't know he just told me to stand back here. He wouldn't say why."

The instant she turned her back, Damien's cell phone rang again. It was the same number.

"Hello?"

The voice was clear again, "what are you looking for? Don't look so surprised, I can see both of you better now than I could before."

Damien spun looking at the skyline and the surrounding buildings but he couldn't see anyone. There was no one walking down the street and he couldn't see anyone anywhere else. He backed up to the car next to his and sat on the trunk.

"GET OFF MY CAR, damien! you should know better than that!" The voice roared and laughed with the same breath.

The car 's engine roared and the car flew backward almost knocking Damien to the ground. The car screeched away. Damien ran after it but he was mortal and couldn't keep up after a block or two. 

Damien walked slowly back to the hotel. Mongrelle was standing next to the manager and they were just standing next to the car. 

"I'm sorry. I…I couldn't catch him." Damien wheezed. 

Mongrelle pronounced it slowly so he could understand in his frazzled state, "are you insane? What were you doing? NO what were you _thinking_?"

Damien turned and pointed in the direction the car sped away in. "that was him. The guy who knows where Demon is."

"AND YOU LET HIM GET AWAY! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" Mongrelle was furious, "YOU IGNORANT MORTAL! YOU COULDN'T SEE THAT THE GUY IN THE NEXT CAR WAS TALKING ON A CELL PHONE WHEN YOU GOT THE CALL? … Get in the car. NOW!"

Damien didn't argue…for long. "It's not my fault… I'm sorry." He dove into the back and lay there until they pulled over for lunch at a roadside diner. 

"Hey guys! Come join us." Vixen called. 

The whole posse was there eating their lunch. 

(Not From Madame: The amazon/hardy/hurricane and brother of destruction group have for simplicity's sake been labeled the posse.)

Mongrelle sat next to Jeff and sent him scurrying under the table to Lore for protection.

"Useless bastard." She joked.

"You're in a much better mood today." Matt noted loudly. 

Jeff looked at Damien and motioned toward Mongrelle, Damien nodded and held up six fingers. Jeff's jaw hit the table. Damien smiled and made 'and now I'm tired' motions. Jeff sulked when Damien looked at lore. He shook his head and mouthed, "not with the kids around."

Mongrelle took Damien's hand and dislocated one of his fingers.

He took his hand back and held it to his chest to protect what was left of it.

She looked at him and Jeff, "don't think I don't know what you're doing."

Both Damien and Jeff paled considerably.

"How is the search going?" Kane pulled his chair closer.

Mongrelle shook her head. 

"You haven't found them yet?" the undertaker pulled his chair closer.

Damien was frantically making 'don't ask' and 'shut up' gestures.

"Oh no I found two of them and I know the third will be at tonight's show." She answered quietly.

"So… where are the little tykes?" asked the hurricane.

Damien ducked under the table, "oh no. Now you've done it."

"Well gabe was staked through the heart and placed in the back of the rental car and this morning I found out that luci was tortured with razor blades and then burned to death and swept up nicely into a jar for my convenience. And I have yet to see what shape Demon is in."

The diner went quiet. Everyone around them shifted and vacated the area as quickly as possible.

"Nasty." Said Jeff before fists flew on him from all sides.

"No, don't it's not his fault! He simply knows no better." Damien resurfaced from under the table.

"Are you really hungry?" Mongrelle asked. 

Damien nodded, "I haven't eaten since last night."

"I'll bet." Jeff muttered.

"Me too. I'll be back." Mongrelle said following a healthy looking young man out to the parking lot. 

When Mongrelle came back looking radiant, half of Damien's burger and fries had disappeared from his second plateful. 

"What did you do to him?" lore asked Mongrelle, watching Damien wolfing down his food and pulling the third and final plate closer to his face.

"Nothing I don't usually do. Maybe a little more often but apart from that…what's wrong?" Mongrelle looked at Jeff who was watching Damien eat.

"I'm in awe, he inhaled it. It's all gone." The sight of his cousin eating captivated Jeff. "He's worse than Matt."

"At least Matt uses a fork…sometimes." Vixen defended him while wiping ketchup off his face.

"Finished?" Mongrelle glanced in Damien's direction.

"Almost." Damien bolted for the bathroom. 

A couple of minutes later he emerged and they left the posse to finish their food.

After arriving at the arena that night Damien set off to explain their presence to Linda McMahon, who still had everyone on standby "just in case." Mongrelle was more intent on who was at the taping the night her brood disappeared and who was there now. She waited in the 'posse' locker room crossing off names with a pen and a small "no, I killed her/him." She went through the list towards the bottom was a pair of names that caught her eye. Gangrel and Luna Vachon. Strange she thought to herself. She hadn't remembered seeing her parents there. And she was sure she'd searched the entire arena. 'Oh well, must have missed a spot.' She took the pen and wrote on her forearm to go and see her parents at some point.

Damien walked down the corridor looking for his dressing room. The sign was on the door crooked and it looked strange. Oh well Mongrelle must have slammed the door on her way in. he opened the door and walked straight into Gangrel.

"Sorry. Dude I…" Damien leaned to the side to look past Gangrel. "Isn't that…?"

Gangrel's hand came down and Damien's world went black.

Mongrelle scoured the arena but she couldn't find any trace of Demon or Damien now that she thought about it. As she walked past the boiler room she felt the compulsion to search it again. She flung opened the door and heard the dull *thunk* of door hitting hollow flesh. Something on the ground crawled towards her like a nightmarishly large leech. Stepping back into the light to see it better she decided that the hunch on it's back really made it look more like a snail. It crawled towards the light. Now it looked more like Damien had been jumped and then dumped on the floor and sitting on his back, now the size of a regular three-year-old was…

"DEMON! My baby!" Mongrelle squealed and scooped him up. His black hair had dust through it but the gleam of his eyes and roundness of his tummy told her that he had been well fed. Whoever his kidnapper was, he was now sporting a killer hickey. 

"Damien, did you see who took him?"

Damien shook his head and coughed. He fell back to the ground with a thud, "please don't let me swallow my tongue." 

Demon began to cry. Mongrelle kicked Damien in the gut, "get up! You're upsetting him."

"God forbid." Damien pulled himself to his feet slowly and trudged after his girlfriend, the mother.

Mongrelle knocked on Linda McMahon's door. Which was promptly opened for her. "You wanted to see them, when I found them." Mongrelle smiled presenting her baby to Linda. "He's the only one left. The others are dead."

Linda cooed over Demon for a while. Mongrelle glowed with pride. Damien lay on the floor trying to realign his own ribs (you know the ones Mongrelle's kick misplaced.)

"Have you seen my parents?" Mongrelle asked laughing as Demon attacked a nearby pot plant.

"Sure I have." Linda smiled "they're right next door."

Gathering up her infant and kicking her boyfriend in the previously cut up back, Mongrelle proudly walked next door to her parents locker room.

She opened the door and…

"Wait" Linda ran up behind her, "sorry your parent's were here at the beginning of the show but they went home after Gangrel's match."

"Thanks a bunch." Mongrelle put Demon on her hip and walked to the parking lot. Damien crawled after her.

In the parking lot Mongrelle strapped Demon into the front seat next to her. She put the bags in the trunk so that Damien could lie down again. Damien slithered into the back of the car and fixed the seat belts around him. 

About half an hour into the journey Damien got up the courage to ask where they were going.

"Where are we going?"

(told ya so)

"To my parent's estate."

Damien much to the protest of his ribs and back sat up, "they have an estate?"

She shrugged, "it's not that good." 

Two hours later she pulled up outside this freaky old castle. The metal writing above the gate read, "VACHON." There was a light in one of the towers and when it went out Damien got back into the car. 

Mongrelle turned around to him, "what are you doing?"

"You can't make me go in there." He said putting on all the seat belts at once.

"You don't think so." Mongrelle stared deep into his eyes. Damien found himself unbuckling the seat belts and walking towards the house through the creepy metal gates. Mongrelle and Demon in tow

Shortly after Mongrelle drove away from the arena. Linda remembered the awful scene outside the locker room of Gangrel and Luna Vachon. The torrents of blood gushing from under the door. Damien's cell phone was out of range. She called the posse.

Matt hardy was the only one that bothered to return the call. When Linda told him that Luna and Gangrel were alive and probably the kidnappers of Mongrelle's children. Matt jumped into his car and drove until his phone was in range. 

Mongrelle was about to pull the door bell cord when Damien's phone rang. The ringing broke Damien's trance. 

"You can't answer that. They'll call you back if it's important." Mongrelle said looking into Damien's eyes again. She pulled the bell cord and a resounding boom filled the air. 

Gangrel opened the door. Mongrelle brought her family inside. Damien snapped out of his trance when he looked at Gangrel's face. 

"You beat me up. I knew that particular ass kicking felt familiar."

Mongrelle looked at Gangrel, "explanation?"

"He barged in on your Dame when she was changing. I felt it my duty to beat him unconscious. You can hardly talk. What did you do to his back petal?" Gangrel stood tall. 

"I don't think it's important." Luna walked down the stairs straight to Demon and snatched him off Mongrelle. "Good evening, childer. You have finally brought your own childer for my inspection." 

Demon took one look at her and burst into tears.

Luna practically threw Demon to Damien, "make it stop."

Damien walked into another room with Demon to calm him down.

"How have you been cupcake?" Gangrel gathered his favorite childer into his arms. 

"Mongrelle. Why did you keep that childer? He simply will not be quiet, not like the other two." Luna interrupted wrenching Mongrelle out of her Sire's arms and into the space in front of her.

Mongrelle stepped out of her Dame's grasp, "what did you say?"

Luna stepped closer, "why did you keep this one, the loud one."

"How did you know there were two others." Mongrelle snarled.

"Don't you dare take that tone of voice with me child. We saw them when you went for a walk." Luna raised her hand to strike Mongrelle then she stopped, "where _are_ the others?" 

"as if you don't know!" Mongrelle yelled driving her Dame back with an icy stare. "YOU MURDERED THEM. I KNOW YOU DID, THERE'S NO ONE ELSE IT COULD BE. YOU WERE THERE THAT NIGHT. YOU WERE THERE LAST NIGHT AND YOU'RE HERE NOW."

Luna turned her back to Mongrelle, "last night you say. I was here all night but I can tell you who wasn't."

Both of them looked at Gangrel. 

"I wanted to purge the family of weakness. The only one with my powers and yours cupcake was Demon. The other's had to be sacrificed for him." Gangrel said picking up a Polaroid camera and taking her picture.

"You murderous OLD BASTARD." Mongrelle seized her Sire by the throat and drained him right then and there.

"NO!" Luna shrieked, "how could you child. You were his favorite and you always knew it. If it must be this way kill me too. Take the estate as payment for the pain he caused you and your childer."

Mongrelle sighed, "let it be done." She drained her dame with a lesser ferocity than her sire but in the end both crumbled to dust.

Damien walked in with demon, "I think I got him calmed I… what happened here?"

Mongrelle smiled, "I killed them. The estate is ours…well mine." She took demon off Damien and held him to her jugular, "hungry my pet?"

After informing the vampiric authorities of the proceedings, the house was blessed and legally conveyed to Mongrelle and her childer. 

After a feast of coke and pizza, Damien volunteered to take demon up to bed.

"Sure, third room on the left up the stairs."

"How will I know which one?" Damien whined.

"The first is a linen cupboard and the second is a bathroom. You are going to find it." Mongrelle reassured him with a friendly nip.

Damien opened the door of the bedroom. It looked really creepy. It had a black crib covered by a black mosquito net. Damien gently placed demon down and tucked him in. he looked at the door Mongrelle wasn't there. Damien stood over the crib doing body builder poses complete with little grunts as he tensed his muscles.

"You dooshbag."

"Argh!" Damien shrieked. "How long have you been standing there?"

Mongrelle laughed, "not long."

Feeling a little sheepish Damien walked out to her. "So where's my bedroom?"

"Here," Mongrelle pulled him into another bedroom.

"Aw but pet." Damien whined, "I'm so sore. I got bruises on my torso, glass in my feet and cuts on my back. I can't…"

"That sounds like a challenge that you'll just have to deal with. Doesn't it, my love."

***Six months later. ***

Damien walked up the pathway slowly after 5 months on the road he was finally home with his girlfriend and their son and whatever child she had been pregnant with when he had left. When she had met him at an arena two months ago she had refused to talk about it.

"BEATRICE, ABIGAIL, TABITHA. DEMON! DINNERTIME." Mongrelle called from the dining room window.

"What the hell?" Damien mouthed as he looked towards the woods that bordered the estate.

A young boy that looked about 10years old ran out of the woods pulling behind him three identical triplets. The three girls all looked like Mongrelle must of when she was five or six. Blonde hair, red eyes and the palest skin he had ever seen. Demon looked at the man on the path and his red eyes lit up, "daddy, daddy guess what! Guess what!"

Damien hugged all of the children, "I guess your gonna tell me that the one baby your mom had was these three. Right?"

Demon laughed and shook his head, "nope."

Mongrelle stepped out of the door. Damien looked up, wow Mongrelle had actually put on a little weight. 

Demon pulled on Damien's pants. "That's not it. Guess again."

Damien gave up, Mongrelle looked kind of cute a little rounded. "I don't know you'd better tell me."

Demon counted to three and the triplets sang along with him,

"MOM'S PREGNANT AGAIN!"

Damien fainted.

Not to be continued.


End file.
